In Your Eyes
by Doodles2
Summary: Lily is the new girl and the students of Hogwarts are not quite sure what to think of her. And in the end, who will James choose: Her or them? Written before OotP! Please R&R!


**Inside Your Eyes**

**-Chapter One-**

**The New Girl**

As a scarlet train called the Hogwarts Express barreled down the tracks, four words were repeated all through out the compartments:  "Did you see her?  Did you see her?"

          By the time that phrase reached the last car, which sat four 7th year boys, it's meaning had been lost and no one knew for sure who "she" was.

          On the far seat, the one closest to the end of the train, a tall boy with unruly brown hair and another with thick black hair were discussing the possibilities.

          "Maybe, we have a new teacher," the black haired boy, also known as Sirius, offered, his dark brown eyes staring casually out of the window.

          "Or maybe," the other boy, James, began, "one of the girls is really, really hot this year!"  The two slapped hands and smiled mischievously.

          On the other side of the compartment, a small, semi-pudgy boy called Peter and the gold/brown haired Remus were playing Exploding Snaps.

          The latter looked up, "I heard she is some sort of exchange student or something."  He said, toppling the cards with a small bang.

          Suddenly, a disembodied voice from overhead announced, "We will be arriving Hogwarts in five minutes.  That's five minutes.  Thank you."

          James shrugged.  "I guess we'll find out at the feast."  His blue eyes glittered in the lamp-light.  "But we've better get changed."

The Hogwarts Express stopped according to schedule and the students filed off.

          A lean 6th year named Jacob Peterson ran up to James and Sirius.  "Hey man, did you see her yet?"  He exclaimed punching James in the arm.

          The two older boys shook their heads, pumping Jacob for information.

          "Trust me; you'll know when you see her!"  He replied.

          Sirius raised his eyebrows.  "What, is she, you know, really hot or something?"

          Jacob laughed, waving at some friends who were calling.  "Well…just…she's different.  I've got to go catch up with them!  See you guys later."

          Sirius and James climbed into the carriage that Peter and Remus had claimed.

          "Different?  I wonder what that means."  James thought out loud.

          Sirius simply shrugged as the horseless carriages lurched toward the castle.

          In the ecosystem known as Hogwarts, the school was divided into a few main groups-The popular kids, usually smart and/or beautiful, the normal students, your usual students neither smart or dumb, nor beautiful or ugly, and lastly the Death Eaters, named after the cult they probably be apart of one day.  There were, of course a couple of outliers, geeks and loners that no one could, or would, claim.

          James, Sirius, Remus and by default, Peter belonged to the popular group.  In fact, they were probably the most well-liked boys in the school.  Their female counterparts were Arabella Figg, Katie Jones, Valerian Smith and Akina Nakashimi.  Each of the girls were extremely gorgeous.

          Arabella and Katie ruled the school, more or less.  Arabella had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and figure that both girls and boys idolized.  Katie had short light brown hair.  She captain of the quidditch team and the fit body to prove it.

          Valerian, or Val, and Akina were the 'yes' girls, in essence.  Val was multi-racial with dark brown hair and eyes.  Akina was stereotypically Japanese-short with beautiful almond shaped eyes and cropped black hair.

          Most of the school was just average students, excluding the majority of the Slytheran house, which held the Death Eaters, though.

          And so, after entering the main hall, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Arabella, Val, Katie, and Akina.

          Settling in, James asked the well known question to the four girls, "Did _you_ see her?"

          Arabella rolled her eyes in disgust.  "Yes, she is so weird."  She pushed a stray hair behind her ear.  "Not like any of us, anyway."

          Arabella stopped talking as the new 1st years nervously entered and Dumbledore stood.

          "Welcome everyone!  Before we begin the sorting, I would like to introduce a new 7th year who has transferred here from Beauxbotans."

          All of the students strained their eyes for a glimpse of the mysterious girl.

          She stood next to Dumbledore confidently, looking around the room, smiling, and occasionally waving.  Her red hair fell in curls to her shoulders.  There was nothing about her face to indicate she was anything less than normal.  Except for her eyes.  They were a stunning green, almost impossible to look at.

          Dumbledore smiled as he watched the students' reaction.  "This is Lily Evans.  She has been sorted to Ravenclaw."

          He bent over to whisper a few words to her before pointing to the Ravenclaw table.  Lily smiled and sat down in an empty chair.

          "So Arabella," Sirius whispered as the 1st year sorting began, "what's so weird about her?  She looks…normal."

          Arabella gave a small shudder, letting her hair falling delicately over her shoulder.  "She doesn't act like anyone at this school, it was just different."  Val and Akina nodded fervently at this.  "And her eyes, her stare…it kind of, I don't know, creeped me out."

          They all looked at the Ravenclaw table where Lily was watching the end of the sorting with enthusiasm. 

          "Zachary, Thomas," the teacher called out the last name on the list.  Thomas walked quickly to stool, where after a couple of seconds, the battered old hat called out his house.  ("Hufflepuff!")  Lily cheered and clapped louder than anyone, including the aforesaid table.

          Katie nodded.  "Defiantly not one of us."

          The next day, James walked to breakfast with his friends.  They had forgotten all about Lily after a night of rest and so it was quite a shock when they entered the Great Hall.

          She had, it seemed, enchanted her robes so that they flashed bright smiley faces and her hair was in two twin braids.

          Arabella's jaw dropped open while everyone else just stared.

          Lily saw them and smiled.  "Howdy ya'll!  Peace!"  She said in a hilarious American accent, holding up two fingers in the universal peace sign.

          Katie raised an eyebrow.  "Right…let's get some seats, guys."  Everyone followed her to the Gryffindor table.

          Arabella smirked, brushing her hand over her flawless ponytail.  "She's not real, she can't be.  The ministry planted her or something."

Remus loaded food on to his plate.  "Ok, but why?"

"Why not?  To get us involved?  I don't know."  She countered.

Jacob pulled out a chair next to the group.  "Involved in school?  You mean instead of snogging in the broom closets?"

Sirius, James and Remus chortled.  "Right on man!"  Sirius issued.

Arabella huffed and stood up, the other girls following suit.  They each glared at the boys before stalking off.

Peter laughed.  "You really told them, Jacob!"  He said holding his hand up for a high-five.

Sirius pushed it down.  "Man, it's not cool to piss Arabella off."

Peter flushed.  "Oh, yes, I know, I was just, uh; I was just messing with you."  They all exchanged glances before finishing their breakfasts.

Sirius looked at the schedule.  "Damn, potions first thing!"  They all left the hall for the dungeons.  Half way there, he looked over his shoulder.  "Hey, what happened to Wormtail?"

James and Remus looked around the corridor.  Peter was no where to be found.

Shrugging, they turned aback towards the dungeons.  There, walking straight at James was Lily Evans, smiley faces glowing in the dark lighting.  Her big green eyes were engulfing him.  He was drowning, struggling to escape, but at the same time…it felt warm and safe there.

He was trapped between what he wanted and what he felt.  Luckily, Lily turned to wave at the others.

They all returned her salutations with luke-warm ones of their own.

"Have a good day!"  She called in a crisp British accent, marching away.

Remus frowned, deepening the lines in his prematurely aged face.  "I thought she was from France."

Hello readers!  I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story.  If you did, please review and I will continue writing it.

**Disclaimer:**  All of the characters that you recognize belong to J.K.  

Also, the idea of the plot is from the book Stargirl, by Jerry Spinelli.  This is the 1st AND last disclaimer, so take a good look at it, or if it will help, please, by all means, take a picture.

P.S. One more thing, I wrote this story before the OotP came out and so, my events do not really match up with the ones mentioned in the book.  Sorry if that bugs anyone!


End file.
